


Seizure

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: I'm gonna jump ship and join the boat of Roberts upcoming storyline which was spoiled recently but I like spoilers so who cares. Robert has a seizure.





	Seizure

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me if I've got anything wrong, I'm not a health professional. I just know Robert has to get the seizure from the Carbon Monoxide poisoning because of what I researched. 
> 
> Look up the symptoms of severe carbon monoxide which is 40-50% and says unconsciousness, Robert was unconscious on the couch unlike Liv who only got 15-20% which is mild and showed her throwing up.
> 
> Seems like the Enmerdale writers are giving us a brand new storyline of Carbon Monoxide poisoning

  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna head back? You look pale..."  
  
Robert shook his head and wiped the thin layer of sweat thay formed on his forehead away with the sleeve of his blazer. He and Aaron were currently in Hotten, picking up a brand new wedding suit for baby Seb to wear. Yes, they had started buying everything early, but better than being late.  
  
On top of that, Robert hadn't been feeling well all day. He woke up with a killer headache despite not having a drink the night before and had been having constant hot flushes all day. This was the hundredth time he had wiped away sweat in the past three minutes. Oh yeah, he also felt as if he had heartburn aswell.  
  
"Aaron I'm fine. Stop worrying..."  
  
"How can I not when you're standing there looking as grey as ever?"  
  
"I'm fine ok? Can you just...get off my case? I'll go wait by the car if that's ok"  
  
And with that said, Robert stormed off with the small plastic bag in hand, inside a little blue suit. Aaron stared after him, wondering what he said to make Robert so annoyed at him for mentioning one little detail about his future husbands face.  
  
"Robert!"  
  
Robert ignored him and walked. When he reached the car park five minutes later, he had to set down the bag, it suddenly becoming too heavy for him to carry and he wiped his forehead. More sweat. He swore he could hear his heart beat loud to the point others could hear and he swore his heartburn had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. He could hear his breath increase, panting and panting until he had to lean forward against the metal of the car hunched over and a hand on his heart.  
  
Was he experiencing a heart attack? His early early 30's and...this was him. The end of an era. The end of Robert Sugden.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
Aaron caught up and put a hand on his fiances shoulder. Robert flinched harshly and twitched his shoulder hard enough to get Aaron's hand off of him.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
"Shut up....shut up Aaron..."  
  
Aaron, with his hand defeated at his side just stared at the poor man as he panted heavily as if he just ran a marathon. And then suddenly, Robert fell straight to the ground, Aaron unfortunately not making it in time to catch him.  
  
But him collapsing wasn't the scary part because Robert...  
  
He began shaking violently, his arms and hands above his chest as he was trying to grab something in the air and his chin was pointed to the sky, eyes rolled back. He wasn't saying anything and Aaron didn't know what to do except call an ambulance.  
  
"Robert! Oh my g-a-a-a-ambulance please. I-I-It's my fiance...he's having some sort of fit and I don't know what to do? He's never had one before!"  
  
One of Roberts legs were bent, the other flat against the ground as he continued to shake. His lips were slightly parted open, back arched and long fingers all bent above him, his arms making an x shape with the way they were above him.  
  
"I don't think he's epileptic. Do I touch him? No? Ok. When's the ambulance coming?!"  
  
Aaron had to wipe his nose and eyes with his sleeve. How couldn't he? The love of his life was lying on the ground having a fit and possibly dying in front of him and...he could do nothing but watch and wait for it to be over.  
  
"Robert come on....please...don't do this...please...I love you so much....come on, we've got a wedding to plan...Robert..."  
  
Robert, as if he heard him, stopped shaking and he went flat against the floor, leg dropping, arms dropping and his head rolled to the side.  
  
"He stopped moving. He's stopped moving! What do i do now?! Ok...pillow...uhh..."  
  
Aaron set the phone down on the ground and took off his jacket and bundled it up into a makeshift ball. He picked up his fiances head as gentle as he could and put the jacket underneath.  
  
"Ok I've done that...what do i do now...when is the ambulance coming?! You said two minutes five minutes ago!"  
  
Aaron entwined his fingers with Roberts, his hard scrapyard calloused ones against Roberts smooth elegant paperwork ones. They were so different yet so alike and Aaron wouldn't change a thing.  
  
Robert continued to lay on the ground and Aaron couldn't help but think how empty the car park was. Then again, a crowded car park and they were lying on the floor so...  
  
It was the slight twitch of Roberts nose that Aaron noticed first, and then the movement of one finger and then he blinked his eyes open. Aaron put a hand on Roberts hair that had fallen out it's usual style, being all ruffled from moving on the ground.  
  
"Robert...hey sleepy head...frightened me you did..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Honestly, you would think he had just woken up from the best nap ever with his sleepy voice.  
  
"You...you had a fit...don't you remember?"  
  
Robert shook his head and scrunched up his face.  
  
"I'm not epileptic..."  
  
"Yeah but it might be something else. It's probably just a one time thing so don't worry too much about it...stress can trigger these things"  
  
Robert smiled and was glad he had found someone who was able to poke fun out of a bad situation. He squeezed Aaron's hand tighter and Aaron heard the sirens of the ambulance and let go to quickly stand and wave them over. They drove over and Aaron dived back down to grab a hold of his hand again.  
  
Two paramedics came out and immediately put Robert on the stretcher and wheeled him in the ambulance, Roberts grip on Aaron's hand tightening. Almost as if he was scared of losing him.  
  
"Aaron..."  
  
"I'm here. Don't worry..."  
  
Robert smiled and lazily closed his eyes again and Aaron glanced over at one of the paramedics.  
  
"He doesn't remember having a fit...is that normal?"  
  
"Yup. It's normal...is he epileptic?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Has he been in hospital for anything recently?"  
  
Aaron thought about it and then nodded.  
  
"Carbon monoxide poisoning...he passed out from the amount he inhaled"  
  
"Ok thank you. That's really helpful....?"  
  
"Oh. Aaron Sugden-Dingle"


End file.
